Summon; Lesser
|} Summoning Your First Lesser Without the use of Demonic Commands, your first demonic pact will be much more difficult. Your goal is to create a blood pact; one where you have mastery over the demon. Acolyte's Circle Normally, when a demon is summoned for the first time, it is not yet bound to your command and can escape back into the Abyss. Since you will not yet have access to demonic commands to bind them, an experienced Evoker will help you summon them in an Acolyte's Circle. This summoning circle traps the demon to the mortal plane once it is summoned and prevents it from returning so long as the Acolyte remains in the circle. This means you cannot leave the summoning circle until a pact has been made and you cannot add additional items to the circle without breaking the seal. Performing a Summoning Ritual To summon a new Lesser into the mortal plane, you will need to offer it 3 creatures, each unalike. Some Evokers go to great lengths to find suitable forms, either for their Lesser's persuasion or their own aesthetic appeal. These animals will need to be killed by your own might or by entities under your command. Place these creatures in an Acolyte's Circle (You can learn how to make one yourself with the Enchanting or Mark Arcana profession, by enlisting the help of one of these professions, or by simply visiting the resources of the Coven). Next, perform the Summon; Lesser ability (If you don't now how to perform the ability, a mentor will help you). This will pull a random Lesser from the Abyss and entice it into the mortal plane. If a Lesser is pleased with your choice of offerings, it will absorb their bodies to manifest itself into your world. If it is wary, it can still appear beside them in their Exposed form. If a Lesser leaves the circle while manifested, it will lose its manifest form. If you are standing within the circle when the Lesser manifests, it will not be able to leave. Your First Pact Since you don't yet have the power to force a demon to pact with you, you must instead convince it to become your servant. This can take days and sometimes weeks, but a quick tongue and a clever mind can successfully persuade a demon. Since you cannot add items to the circle, it is common for Acolytes to pack meals or enticing gifts for the demon. Blood Pacts: Appealing to a Demon You will likely need to study Lessers before summoning your first one for a better understanding of their needs. Demons are wildly different from mortal races, and first impressions are crucial to your upper hand (See: RPing a Lesser). Conditions within Blood Pacts are binding, so remember not to make grand promises just to swindle a demon into joining you. An experienced Exorcist will either warn you to keep your offerings vague, or will show you the consequences of their ignorance. Some are permanently stuck with their fist Lesser and forced to fulfill their conditions while the Lesser is summoned. A basic Blood Pact with your Lesser should be as follows: The Lesser offers its life and all available powers to all of its master's requests to the best of its capability. The master can offer the Lesser commodities such as mortal food and drink, the suffering of their enemies, freedom to leisure at times of peace, and the promise to release the Lesser into the Abyss if its services are terminated. A Lesser who has never been to the mortal plane may not be aware of how important these conditions are to them. It's okay to lie, but be very mindful of how each of you word your promises. The Pact Mark Sealing a Blood Pact involves, well, ...blood. Specifically it requires the shaking of wounded palms. Once this is done, the pact mark will form in its dedicated area, growing to about the size of your palm. Pact marks can look like anything, but they must be enclosed in a circle and they must be consistently colored. Getting More Lessers Terminating a Demon's Services If you just can't work with your Lesser anymore and want to replace them, illicit the help of an Archevoker or staff to help you break your bond. Terminating a Blood Pact is simple: The demon is contained in the Acolyte's Circle, and the Evoker performs a simple spell from the Spellbook Altar. Once a pact is broken, the demon will lose its manifest form and return to its exposed state, stripping it of all its powers. You may kill the demon to send it back to the Abyss, or you may release it into the wild. It was very common for Evokers to trap unwanted Lessers in their Dungeon to be feasted by Heriaks, but spotting one in or around the territory wasn't rare until recently. 2 or More Lessers A Blood Pact marks a spot on one of your palms, claiming this space until the act is broken. This means you must choose your pacts carefully. On the hand you have designated to Summoning Lessers, one pact mark may be placed on your palm, the back of your hand, and both sides of your wrist, totaling 4. Your other hand can summon an additional 4 Lessers if you dedicate it to summoning this type of demon. You may double the amount of Lessers you can summon at once with the Summonatrix Glyph. Pact marks created by this Glyph may appear anywhere on your body, but they cannot move once placed. You may increase the amount of Lessers you can summon by 1 with a White Lesser. This is a rare type of Lesser that can be summoned at no cost to your Arcana. The chances of summoning a master-less White Lesser are 1 in 100 (Roll 99+). Future Enslavement You can force a Lesser to bow to your will with Demonic Commands. Instead of persuading them, you may instead torture them until they agree to seal a Blood Pact. Ownership Once you have successfully obtained a Lesser, you may choose to RP it yourself or dedicate its RP to another player. While it's possible for the master and the Lesser to have a common interest or friendly repertoire, you are expected to adhere to Lesser RP guidelines. You are also expected to submit a reference for its design. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__